Bertram
Bertram was a secondary antagonist turned supporting character in the third and fourth season of Family Guy ''and the true main antagonist of the ninth season. He was the son of the Gym teacher and her partner through artificial insemination. Bertram's biological father, through a sperm bank mishap fixing, is Peter Griffin. Bertram has appeared in "Emission Impossible", "Sibling Rivalry" and in "The Big Bang Theory". In his debut, "Emission Impossible", Bertram was still a sperm. He entered combat with Stewie Griffin, the youngest son, to prevent his destruction, as Stewie still wanted to be the baby of the family. Here, the two became frenemies, and Stewie would change his mind on a new family member because of this. In "Sibling Rivalry", a mishap prior to Peter's vasectomy landed Bertram in a vial that would later be used to impregnate the gym teacher's partner. After he was born, he started playing at the same park as Stewie, and the two fought over who would be ruler of the playground. Stewie eventually wins by disarming Bertram, and it appears that Stewie killed Bertram, but in reality was only planting a tree. Bertram actually admitted defeat and ran away. He appears again in "The Big Bang Theory" where he tries to erase Stewie from the universe by killing Leonardo da Vinci, one of Stewie's ancestors. Although he succeeds in killing da Vinci, he is killed in turn by Stewie when he is shot in the head with his crossbow. In the end, Stewie manages to maintain the time line and overall save the universe. Bertram shares many qualities of Stewie, these appear to include intelligence, strategy and rampant megalomania. Bertram also has an American football/rugby ball-shaped head like Stewie. He appears in "Family Guy Video Game!" as the last boss that Stewie fights. An alternate reality version of Bertram appears in ''Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse as the main antagonist, seeking revenge on Stewie and Brian. He attempts to build an army using multiple alternate dimensions and their occupants, but is foiled by Stewie and Brian's efforts. In the end, he attempts to kill them with an army of clones and a weaponized Tyrannosaurus rex, only to be defeated once more. He is then finished off when he is fed to his dying dinosaur. Bertram was voiced by Wallace Shawn, however Scott Menville did his sound effects. Trivia *Bertram shares certain similarities with the South Park's antagonist Scott Tenorman. Both are half brothers of the protagonists, both are redheads and both are the nemesis of the hero. Gallery FamGuy SiblingRivalry v3f 72.jpg|Bertram fighting with Stewie 464094-bertram large.png Bertram's evil laugh.png|Bertram's evil laugh Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Minor Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Outright Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Fighter Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Mastermind Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Son of Hero Category:Brother of hero Category:Siblings Category:Successful Villains Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Cheater Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Mass Murderer Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Rivals Category:Time-Travellers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Final Boss Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Male Villains Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Cataclysm Category:Recurring villain Category:Strategic Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Robot Pilots Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Obsessed Category:God Wannabe Category:Complete Monster Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Emotionless Villains